the truth
by Raffy Ssavers
Summary: sasuke yang sudah pulang ke konoha selalu mencoba mendekati ino, tapi sakura mengetahuinya. saat sakura tau itu sakura mulai berpura-pura pacaran dengan sai untuk mencemburukan sasuke, akankah berhasil ? langsung liat


**The truth by Raffy S**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

**Type : romance & hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

Summary : Sasuke yang sudah menjadi baik dan pulang ke konoha serta ia selalu mendekati ino, semetara Sakura yang patah hati berpura – pura pacaran dengan sai untuk mencemburukan Sasuke. Akankah berhasil? Langsung liat aja

**The Truth**

Setelah Madara mati sasuke menjadi baik dan pulang ke konoha, saat ia ingin masuk ke desa konoha tiba – tiba ada sesosok gadis yang sudah memeluknya. sasuke mengenal gadis ini, gadis ini adalah mantan rekan tim dulunya yang bernama sakura

"aku senang kau akhirnya pulang ke desa, Sasuke-kun" ujar sakura dengan memanggil sasuke dengan embel-embel **kun**

"hn" balas singkat oleh sasuke. Padahal yang diingikan sakura adalah sasuke berkata dengan panjang dan membalas pelukannya tetapi sasuke hanya berdiam diri sampai tiba - tiba naruto datang

"ternyata kau disini sakura-chan" ucapan naruto membuat sakura melepas pelukannya dari sasuke

"ada apa naruto ?" Tanya sakura ke naruto pastinya

"ayo ikut aku sakura-chan, masih banyak orang yang harus diobati" ujar naruto dan menarik tangan sakura "sampai bertemu lagi ya sasuke-kun"ujar sakura sambil berlari mengikuti naruto. Setelah naruto dan sakura pergi, sasuke hanya duduk di tempat ia menidurkan sakura. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri dan tiba – tiba ada ino yang menghampirinya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh sakura tadi tapi pelukan yang dilakukan ino ini dibalas oleh sasuke

"syukurlah kau kembali sasuke-kun"ujar ino

"hn, pasti aku kembali" ucap sasuke lebih panjang dari yang tadi saat dipeluk sakura walaupun sedikit

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sakura sudah ada di belakang ino dan melihat kejadian itu. Tapi untunglah mereka berdua tak sadar jadi, sakura bisa langsung pergi dari tempat mereka. Sakura sangat terisak sampai mengeluarkan air mata. 2 hari dari kejadian itu naruto sudah diangkat menjadi hokage dan memberi misi kepada ino, sasuke dan sakura. Mereka sudah di ruang hokage

"sakura, ino ,sasuke kalian akan menjalankan misi di dekat hutan kirigakure, apakah kalian menerimanya" perintah naruto

Sasuke dan ino mengangguk semetara sakura tidak ada respon

"sakura chan kau menerimanya atau tidak ?" Tanya naruto

Sakura hanya mengangguk "baiklah misinya akan dilaksanakan besok, semoga berhasil " ucap naruto. Sasuke, ino dan sakura meninggalkan ruang hokage

Keesokan harinya

Sasuke dan ino sudah ada di gerbang konoha menunggu sakura. Sambil menunggu mereka berbagi cerita. Dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnya sakura datang "forehead !"ujar ino. Sakura bukannya berlari cepat malah jalan dan sampai di gerbang konoha, sakura langsung melompati dahan pohon tentunya sasuke dan ino langsung mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh sehingga

"sakura,istirahat dulu"ucap ino. Sakura langsung berhenti melompati dahan dan

"baik, kita istirahat" ujar sakura

Ino dan sasuke mempersiapkan alat untuk tidur tapi sakura hanya bersandar di atas salah satu dahan pohon dan membelakangi mereka. Saat sakura melihat ke belakang sasuke maupun ino sudah tidur dan sasuke memegang tangan ino. Sakura langsung menghadapkan mukanya ke depan lagi dan menunduk 'kenapa sasuke kun hiks kenapa harus ino 'batin sakura.

Saat pagi hari

Ino dan sasuke melihat mata sakura yang merah dan itu membuat ino ingin bertanya

"sakura, kau tidak tidur semalam ?" Tanya ino keheranan

"ya" sakura membalas singkat dan tersenyum

Mereka melanjutka perjalanan mereka. Tiba tiba sakura melempar kunai ke belakang dengan sangat cepat, ino dan sasuke langsung menghindar "apa kau gila sakura" ujar ino dengan nada marah sementara sakura tidak membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu dan terdengar suara orang lain "ugh"

"kita harus melawan para penjahat itu disini sekarang juga"ujar sakura dengan cukup tegas, dan datang banyak orang ke hadapan sakura ino maupun sasuke. Saat sasuke melihat kebawah, ia melihat salah satu penjahat melemparkan banyak kunai ke arahnya. Sasuke mencoba menghindar dari semua kunai itu tapi sayang, ia terkena 3 kunai. Sakura memukul ke bawah sehingga musuh yang berada di bawah sakura terpental

"ino, cepat obati sasuke-kun dan bawa ke tempat aman"perintah sakura

"baik, tapi bagaimana dengan kau ?" Tanya ino

"aku akan melawan mereka semua, cepat !"jawab sakura

Ino langsung membawa sasuke ke tempat aman tapi bukan menggendongnya. Sakura langsung melawan mereka semua (para penjahat). Setelah beberapa jam, sakura akhirnya berhasil melawan semua penjahat itu tapi sakura sudah kelelahan dan jatuh ke tanah. "akhirnya selesai" ucap sakura dan tidak sadarkan diri

Sementara sasuke dan ino

"sudah selesai, ayo kita ke sakura" ujar ino dan berdiri

"aku tidak mau" kata sasuke

"pokoknya kau harus ikut aku"ujar ino dengan kata memaksa

Sasuke menuruti perintah ino dan berjalan ke tempat sakura. Sasuke dan ino melihat dari kejauhan sakura yang sudah jatuh "sakura !" ujar ino dengan keras dan berlari menuju sakura. Saat ino sudah di dekat sakura ia langsug membangkitkannya

"sasuke kau bawa sakura ya"ujar ino

Sasuke hanya berdiam dan mengikuti perintahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju desa dan sesaat sampai di konoha , mereka langsung membawa sakura ke rumah sakit. Sasuke dan ino menuju ruang hokage. Sasuke mengetuk pintu

"masuk" ujar sang hokage yaitu naruto

"misi kali ini berhasil tapi… sakura terluka" ujar ino dengan menunduk

"sakura-chan terluka ? bagaimana bisa? apa kau tidak menjaganya sasuke?"Tanya naruto

"tidak" jawab sasuke

"kenapa ?"Tanya naruto lagi

"untuk apa aku melindungi dia yang tidak berguna ?"bukanya jawab sasuke malah nanya

"kau keterlaluan sasuke"

"hn"

"sasuke"

Sasuke dan naruto seakan ingin bertengkar sementara ino hanya menutup mulutnya. Saat naruto ingin memukul sasuke ada seseorang yang baru datang

"sudah, jangan bertengkar gara gara aku " ucap seseorang yang baru datang yaitu sakura

"sakura-chan"

"sudahlah naruto aku memang tidak berguna, oh ya sasuke mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti men-"kata kata sakura yang menegangka"cintaimu"entah mengapa saat sakura melajutkan kata katanya sasuke langsung merasa sakit

"kau ada waktu luang naruto ?"Tanya sakura

"ada, memangnya untuk apa sakura-chan?"Tanya naruto

"temani aku ke ichiraku"jawab sakura

"baik, aku juga sudah kangen makan disana"ucap naruto, sakura langsung menarik tangan naruto dan pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan ino berduaan.

Saat naruto dan sakura di ichiraku

"bibi, pesan 2 ramen ya" ucap naruto ke salah satu penjaganya

"ya" balas bibi yang dipanggil naruto itu

"naruto, apa kau berpikir sasuke menyukai ino ?" Tanya sakura

"mungkin " jawab naruto

"apa kau ada cara untuk mencemburukan mereka ?"Tanya sakura lagi

"ada, kau berpura-pura pacaran saja dengan sai" ujar naruto dengan usulnya

"kau pintar naruto, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu" ucap sakura

"ini ramennya" ucap bibi ayame

"terima kasih bi" ucap sakura dengan tersenyum

Setelah sakura dan naruto makan, sakura langsung pergi mencari sai dan meninggakan naruto. Sakura terus mencari sai dan akhirnya ketemu "sai !" sai langsung mengok ke arah sakura. Sakura sekarang berada di depan sai

"sai, kau berpura-pura pacaran ya dengan ku"ujar sakura

"untuk apa ?" sai bertanya ke sakura

"untuk mencemburukan sasuke dan ino" jawab sakura

"baiklah" ucap sai

Sai dan sakura merancang recana untuk esok hari. Keesokan harinya saat yang pas untuk rencana karena sakura, sai, ino dan sasuke ditugaskan mejalankan misi. Saat di depan gerbang, sai dan sakura terus bergandengan tangan. Sasuke dan ino bingung karena kelakuan sakura dan sai. Tiba-tiba di depan mereka terlihat banyak orang penjahat. Sakura,ino, sai dan sasuke bersiap untujk melawan. Stelah beberapa lama, mereka kelelahan tapi musuh mereka masih banyak.

Sasuke melihat ke belakang ternyata ada seseorang yang ingin menusuknnya dengan sebuah pedang. Sudah 3 cm di depan badan sasuke, 1cm didepan badan sasuke tapi sasuke berhasil menghindari pedang itu karena sakura mendorongnya jadi, yang tertusuk pedang adalah sakura. Sakura langsung memukul orang yang meusuknya dan melepaskan pedang yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"ugh" ucp sakura dan terjatuh

"sakura !" ujar ino dan sai

Sai dan ino berlari ke tempat sakura. Sai lagsung mengangkat sakura ke gendogannya. Mereka berlari menuju desa, dan sesaat sampai di desa mereka ke rumah sakit untuk menidurkannya.

"sasuke, kau lapor ke naruto"ujar sai

"hn" jawab sasuke malas

Sesaat sasuke sudah di depan pintu hokage, ia mengetuk

"masuk"

"misi berhasil tapi gadis yang tidak berguna itu luka"

"kenapa sakura-chan terluka ?" Tanya naruto

" dia tertusuk pedang, tapi bodoh ia melidungiku yang masih bisa menghindar" jawab sasuke

"aku ingin kau tau kebenaran sakura-chan"

"memangnya ada?"

"pertama, dia akan mencintaimu selama hidupnya"

"lalu kenapa ia bergandegan tangan dengan sai"

"itu hanya rencana untuk mencemburukanmu"

"apa lagi ?"

"kedua, kau ingat saat kau meninggalkan sakura-chan ?"

"ya"

"kata nenek tsunade, saat tanggal kau meninggalkanya itu, ia selalu menangis"

Sasuke terdiam

"cepatlah sadar, sudah ya aku pergi dulu"

Sasuke terdiam terus, sehingga ia sudah akan putuskan mencitai sakura. Sasuke ke rumah sakit, untuk menemuinya sekarang juga. Sasuke berpikir 'apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku sakura ?'. saat sasuke memegang tangan sakura, sakura tersadar

"ngggh" ujar sakura

"kau sudah sadar sakura ?"Tanya sasuke

"di mana ini?"

"ini di rumah sakit "

"untuk apa kau kesini sasuke ?"

"aku kesini untuk menjengukmu bodoh"

" kenapa tidak bersama ino ?"

"jangan bahas itu lagi, kau masih mencintaiku ?"

"ya, , memangnya kenapa?"

"apa kau mau menjadi sakura uchiha dengan cara menikah denganku, aku mohon kau menerima nya"

"kau serius sasuke-kun ?"

"aku sangat serius"

Sakura tak dapat menahan tangisnya, ia langsung memeluk sasuke. Sakura menagis di badan sasuke "arigatou sasuke-kun"

Bagus ngak nih fic ? kalo gak bagus gara-gara authornya masih pemula /plak/ kalo bagus syukurlah. Oh ya minna kasih reviewnya ya ^^ kalo ngasih terima kasih kalo gak di shanaroo sakura juga kasih flamenya ya ^^


End file.
